It's Just Five Little Words
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Seto Kaiba was just asked five words and suddenly everything changed. “Do you believe in signs?” SJ


Haven't been here in a while, but I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was just asked five words and suddenly everything changed. _"Do you believe in signs?"_

**It's Just Five Little Words**

_June 30, 2008_

* * *

"Do you believe in signs?"

Seto Kaiba looked up from the book he was reading to see a young blonde boy, very close to his age, looking back at him. Seto sat up a little bit straighter, looking around as if to make sure that the boy was talking to him.

He was slightly confused; he rarely got approached by strangers, even adults. Whenever he came to the park, he walked by himself. Unlike other kids who had friends or parents to be with, Seto had no one. He simply watched from afar, watching others participate in various activities. Seto had watched this blonde boy for a while now; he came every Saturday with a girl and a few friends. Seto tried not to pay attention and read his book instead. A book to keep busy—or rather to _look _busy.

"Not really," he answered truthfully.

The blonde boy blinked. He had big, brown eyes. Seto noticed right away how dark his eyes were. Sort of like chocolate.

The boy put down the soccer ball he was holding. "Really? My sister does. Shizuka. She's a REAL believer in fate." He pointed at a girl playing on the swings.

"Huh." So that was his sister. Seto looked down at his book, unaware of what this conversation was about or why he was even being talked to. He struggled to find something to say, something intelligent, but couldn't.

"Um…"

The boy stretched his hand out. "My name is Katsuya Jounouchi. But you can just call me Jou."

* * *

"Do you believe in signs?"

"That sounds vaguely familiar," Seto remarked, not looking away from his dueling cards. He had a very hand so far and he was about a thousand points ahead of his dueling opponent, but he still didn't want to lose his edge.

He drew a card and smiled. His Blue Eyes White Dragon! _Exactly _what he needed.

"Seriously?" Jou waved his hands in front of Seto's face to get his attention. "You never think about it? Because I—KAIBA! Are you listening to me at all?"

Jou's voice was so loud that Seto had no choice but to look up. "Of course I'm listening. How can I not? Your voice is just demanding attention."

"Good." Jou cleared his throat. He set his hand down and started digging through his graveyard deck. "Okay, for example…"

"What are you doing?"

"Chill Kaiba!" Jou laughed, still searching through his graveyard dueling cards. "Ah ha!" With a triumphant smile, Jou retrieved his favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon and waved it proudly in Seto's face.

"Red Eyes?" Seto scoffed. "I already destroyed it earlier. You know the rules."

"Tsk tsk Kaiba! Always so focused on the game," Jou teased cheerfully. "I have a point to make and I'm going to make it!"

Without waiting for a response, Jou reached over and pushed both of Seto's hands down, exposing Seto's hand to Jou.

"I believe that's called _cheating,_" Seto said, yanking his cards away from the blonde. "Are you doing that just because you're losing? It was _your _idea to play remember? I just wanted to work on my—"

"…economics project, I know, I know. Seto Kaiba, you work too damn hard you know that? You've already got an A in this class."

"It's good practice for the future."

"Whatever. I do have a point and you keep interrupting me!"

Seto shook his hands and placed his cards down. "Okay, go ahead. Clearly we won't be finishing this game anytime soon."

Jou smiled even wider until his dimples were visible. He took Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon and held it side by side, next to his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "So what do you think?"

Seto raised his an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _what do I think_? I think that my card is about 600 points higher than yours."

Jou shook his head again, laughing again. "Just like Seto Kaiba to think about points and to stay focused on the game. No! Look! These are our favorite cards, right?"

"Yes." What was Jou babbling about? Ever since Jou introduced himself to Seto five years ago, Jou was always talking and trying to engage Seto in long winded, random conversations. Though they didn't attend the same elementary or middle school, they had continued their friendship through visits in the park. When they finally met each other in high school, their friendship started to expand and they started to spend more time with one another. Even though they were sophomores in high school, Seto was still amazed by Jou's childlike personality and his inability to be serious or depressed. Almost the exact opposite of Seto himself, Jou was always happy and fun to be around and surrounded by friends.

Seto often wondered if he would have ever had the courage to talk to Jou if Jou hadn't been the one to make the first move. Many times, he wondered if they'd even be friends. Though they didn't hang out as often as he would have liked since, as mentioned earlier, Jou had a _lot _of close friends, Seto still enjoyed the time he spent with the blonde.

"Doesn't it amaze you how _similar _they are! They're both dragons and yeah, okay, yours is a LITTLE bit more powerful, they're still both considered very strong monsters!"

"And," Jou continued when Seto was completely at lost for words (more often than Seto would have liked), "they're both named the same way! Named for their eye colors and the colors of their skin! Isn't that somethin'?"

"Jou," Seto began, "how did you know I had my Blue Eyes in my hand and not in my deck?"

Jou rolled his eyes as if Seto had asked him to spell "blue". "Puh-lease. Seto, you had a I-just-kicked-some-butt smile on your face. I know you well enough to _know _these things."

Jou's smile was so huge and so triumphant that Seto couldn't help but laugh. Such relevations were so Jou-like. Seto would have never been able to notice something like that; only Jou paid attention to such details. Seto was amazed that Jou knew Seto so well.

Though Seto silently thought their favorite cards was just a coincidence, Seto didn't want to ruin Jou's theory about "signs" existing.

"Yes, that's definitely something," Seto agreed.

* * *

"Do you believe in signs?"

This was late at night. Jou could hear the thunder and see the lightening flash outside. Jou had just finished his classes and had stopped by Seto's newly bought mansion for a late night chat. Rather, Jou talked while Seto listened and typed up more business reports.

Again, staying true to Jou's character, Jou had launched a conversation, telling Seto about the most random events or things Jou had encountered that day. Seto had quietly listened, making one worded remarks every now and then. It wasn't until the power went out that Seto was forced to give up his work at the computer.

Five years later. Jou was studying at a university close by and Seto had launched a new company upon graduating from high school. Jou had a pretty light schedule, but unfortunately, Seto had to work almost everyday. Jou often had to settle for five minute conversations. Though Jou felt that his friend was working too hard, he never said anything, knowing exactly what Seto would say. Just like Seto knew Jou, Jou knew Seto. Jou knew Seto's workaholic personality, knowing how Seto feared "losing" an edge in anything—especially business.

They were sitting down on a couch. Jou looked around, still amazed that Seto hadn't found the time to decorate his huge living space. It was dark and the only light came from the lightening outside the mansion.

"Jou, I don't believe in signs. You know that."

Seto's voice was calm, reasonable. Jou had come to know and love that voice all throughout the years. It was the voice that Jou found comfort in when he almost failed or when Jou found out about Shizuka's eyes and the possibility of her going blind.

Jou moved closer to Seto subtly, trying to feel the warmth of the brunette. "I believe in signs."

Seto placed an arm around Jou's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I know. Because your sister is a REAL believer."

"You still remember?"

"Of course I do. That was the second sentence you have ever said to me, Jou."

Seto had responded to naturally that Jou relaxed even further, feeling warmth. Seto had a photogenic memory and remembered many figures, numbers, facts. It still felt nice to know that Seto remembered their first meeting.

"I think _this _is a sign."

"What do you mean?"

"The storm. Lightening. Thunder. Power out. I mean, we're sitting in the dark because for the first time in two years, you can't work. Isn't that a sign? Don't you think?"

"A sign for what?"

Jou gave himself a silent pep talk, mustering all the courage he had. This was it. Even if Seto didn't feel the same way, they were still friends. They'd always been friends.

Jou had such faith.

Without saying another word, Jou gently grabbed Seto's face and kissed him softly. He could feel Seto freeze, caught off guard. Seto Kaiba was rarely caught off guard.

And as Seto finally responded, Jou could feel his heart beat faster.

Something was about to change.

* * *

"Do you believe in signs?"

That was what Jou had said upon entering the room. Unlike previous times, Jou wasn't looking for an answer and wasn't happy. No, Jou wasn't happy. Seto could sense that unhappiness right away.

"Jou—"

Jou cut him off, angry. "Yes, I know. You don't. You know what, I don't need to. Even if I didn't believe, I don't need signs to know."

Seto felt a tinge of fear seeping through his body. He kept his cool, like always, and looked straight into Jou's eyes. He could feel it. He had been feeling it for weeks. Jou wasn't happy. Suddenly, Jou wasn't happy with the five minute conversations and Jou didn't want to settle for _We'll talk later _or _We will, one day, I swear_ anymore. Suddenly, Jou wasn't happy.

"Know what, Jou?" Voice calm, smooth, somewhat relaxed. Seto didn't want to show any emotion or any fear of losing Jou. He already knew. So did Jou.

Jou breathed and Seto knew Jou was trying to get the courage to finally say it. To finally do it. "I know and you know that this is working. This. Us. We're not."

Speechless again. Seto cursed himself. Why was he always speechless with Jou? Why was Jou the one that made him unable to speak? Even though Seto knew what he _should _say, he couldn't. He didn't know how to say it or how to voice it.

"Don't say anything Seto," Jou said softly. "No more excuses. We're twenty-five now. Yugi and Yami just got married last month. We've been friends for, what, fifteen years? And we've been together for the last five. I don't get it."

Seto didn't get it either. Didn't understand Jou's rush to get married or Jou's want to be an "official" couple. Weren't they "official" enough? Did he really need to go to church and make random vows to prove to Jou that he loved him?

Seto didn't get it.

"…and the work hours. You're always working. There's not enough _time _in the world for you to work. So I'm done. Okay, Seto? The signs were always there."

Jou left, slamming the door. Seto sat there, hearing Jou's words.

Done. Just like that.

Life had changed once again.

* * *

"Do you believe in signs?"

Seto's words, not Jou's.

Seto slid easily across from the blonde, smiling. Seto tilted his head and lightly touched the blonde's hands, gazing into Jou's eyes. "Do you remember, Jou?"

Of course Jou remembered. How could he not? Jou looked back, surprised to see Seto. It's been five years since their breakup and their first time seeing each other. Shortly after the breakup, Jou accepted an offer to study in a graduate school in the states and had just recently come back. Unlike many couples, Seto and Jou had stayed in touch through email and letters and remained friends.

Jou smiled, glad to see Seto. Finally, after all these years. Jou had made his stops to see Shizuka, Yugi and Yami, his other friends. Finally, to see Seto, Jou felt complete at last.

"How are you Seto?"

"Fine, just fine." Seto continued to smile and Jou saw how the years have aged Seto. Though still handsome and young looking, Jou could see the strain of running the Kaiba Corporation. Still, Jou had that yearning to reach over and brush Seto's hair from his face or to just…

"That's great." Jou nodded. He wasn't sure if Seto had dated other people, but Jou had tried. Tried so damn hard only to fail miserably. Nobody was tall enough or smart enough or comforting enough.

Jou wasn't even sure he wanted to come back. He was just walking and somehow ended up in a park, a park similar to the one he used to play in when he was ten. He saw several boys playing soccer and decided to sit down next to a tree like Seto used to.

He just sat there and watched the kids playing soccer and waited. Waited for something to change or to feel better or to feel less lonely. He waited for that feeling when he saw a newspaper moving in the wind, carelessly left behind. Jou got up and went towards it, wanting to just throw it away.

When Jou finally picked it up, he noticed that the cover article was about Duel Monsters. And there were just two cards shown in the picture.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Side by side.

Now, back in Japan, seeing Seto, Jou was unsure. Why did he come back? What was he hoping for? What was he doing? He had a _life _back there. Why was here? He had nothing here.

"What are you doing here, Seto? Don't you have to work?"

"No," Seto answered slowly. "But you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you believe in signs?"

Jou just stared at Seto. "Seto," he started quietly. "Don't, it's still too…"

Seto leaned forward. "Just answer. Please?"

Seto rarely said please. Even when they were together, Seto didn't like saying "please". Jou often teased Seto about it, urging Seto to be more polite, but he never was.

"You know I do," Jou finally said. Pause. "Do you?"

The first thing Jou thought as he soon as he said those words was that Seto would say no. No. Of course Seto didn't believe. Seto never believed.

"Yes, I do." And without permission, without any hesitation, Seto reached over and took Jou's hands. "I believe."

Then—

A kiss. Very similar to the first one, very close to the first time. Jou could feel his heart beating faster and that familiar feeling come back. A feeling that something was about to change.

"…because you're here," Seto said softly. "That's a sign right?"

Jou finally smiled. He definitely believed.

* * *

-OWARI-

_Well_. It's been a while. Uh, yeah, it's _definitely _been a while. Been a while since I've written, been a while since I've been interested in Yu-Gi-Oh and this couple.

So… since it's been a while, I'm trying figure out if people are still interested in reading some stuff? I'm kind of rusty, but just curious if there are still some Yu-Gi-Oh fans I recognize or any new ones I can find.

Let me here from you, okay? Even if this story sucks really badly... I want to know.

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
